characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ana Amari
Ana Amari 'is a playable hero from Overwatch, a first-person shooter developed by Blizzard Entertainment. She is the mother of Pharah and one of the founding members of Overwatch. Background One of the founding members of Overwatch, Ana uses her skills and expertise to defend her home and the people she cares for. As the Omnic Crisis inflicted a heavy toll on Egypt, the country's depleted and undermanned security forces relied on elite snipers for support. Among them was Ana Amari, who was widely considered to be the world's best. Her superior marksmanship, decision-making, and instincts made her a natural selection to join the Overwatch strike team that would end the war. Following the success of Overwatch's original mission, Ana served for many years as Strike Commander Morrison's second-in-command. Despite her responsibilities in leading the organization, Ana refused to step away from combat operations. She remained on active duty well into her fifties, until she was believed to have been killed during a hostage rescue mission by the Talon operative known as Widowmaker. In truth, Ana survived that encounter, despite being gravely wounded and losing her right eye. During her recovery, she wrestled with the weight of a life spent in combat, and she chose to stay out of the world's growing conflicts. However, as time passed, she realized she could not sit on the sidelines while people threatened her city and the innocents around her. Now, Ana has rejoined the fight to protect her country from the forces that would destabilize it, and most importantly, to keep her family and her closest allies safe. Powers & Abilities *'Skilled Sniper and Soldier *'Cybernetic Enhancements:' In the Overwatch comics, it is stated that Ana has a bionic eye six times more precise than the typical human eye. *'Nano Boost:' Ana shoots one of her allies with a special beam that makes them temporarily move faster, deal more damage, and take less damage from enemies’ attacks. Equipment *'Biotic Rifle:' A special rifle designed by Torbjörn Lindholm capable of shooting both healing and lethal rounds of bullets. It has a scope that Ana can use to zoom in on her enemies. *'Kinamura Rifle:' A sniper rifle without healing capabilities. Caliber .338 rounds. Accurate to 2000 meters. Bullets travel at 980 meters per second. *'Tranquilizer Gun:' A sidearm of hers that shoots tranquilizer darts, which put the enemy to sleep for six seconds. However, all damage that the enemy takes after being put to sleep will wake them up. *'Biotic Grenade:' A biotic bomb that deals damage to enemies and heals allies in a small area of effect. Affected allies briefly receive increased healing from all sources, while enemies caught in the blast cannot be healed for a few moments. Feats Strength *Pushed Reaper off a building. Speed *Her rifle's bullets are faster than typical bullets. More specifically 980 meters per second. Durability *Survived a shot to the head from Widowmaker. Skill *Raised Pharah. *Became one of the founding members of Overwatch. *Even though she's old, she's still as strong and durable as she was when she was young. Weaknesses *Her arsenal is not very focused on power. *Low health compared to most other characters in Overwatch. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Snipers Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Overwatch Category:Completed Profiles Category:Healers Category:Military Characters Category:African Characters